Reencontros, memórias e conselhos
by claudiacorvo
Summary: Logo após a Ilha Tenrou, Gajeel e Juvia reencontram um velho amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Com que então, Totomaru se tornou um professor! Nunca teria ocorrido a Gajeel que isto seria possível. Não que o conhecesse muito bem, não andava muito com os Element 4, salvo com Juvia, mas conhecia bem o humor mordaz do feiticeiro de fogo da Phantom Lord, já for a vítima de sua língua venenosa e mais de uma vez mediram forças, por isso, tinha que averiguar se era mesmo verdade, o quanto esse cara havia mudado. Sabia que as pessoas podiam mudar, melhorar, afinal, havia acontecido com ele mesmo e com a maga da água, Juvia.

-Oi, Mulher da Chuva, vem cá! – grita à azulada, que observava absortamente o estóico mago de gelo, que conversava distraidamente com Elfman e Cana. Com algo de relutância, ela aproxima-se de seu melhor amigo.

\- O que quer de Juvia, Gajeel-kun?

\- Ficou sabendo do Totomaru? – pergunta ele.

\- O que aconteceu? – pergunta curiosa, a moça, sentando junto a ele – Tiveste notícias?

\- O cabeça de fósforo se tornou professor, ensinando crianças!

Gajeel não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ver o tamanho dos olhos de Juvia, que se abriram demasiadamente e logo os dois explodem em risadas sonoras, mais de uma cabeça se vira para ver semelhante demontração de divertimento, especialmente vindo dos dois magos, que apesar de tudo, ainda isolam-se um pouco de todos na guilda. É certo que os dois são amigos de longa data, que costumam fazer missões juntos e passam a maior parte do tempo juntos, quando ela não está flanando ao redor do Stripper de Gelo, mas em geral não costumam demonstrar amplamente a familiaridade que possuem.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia acredita que deveríamos visitá-lo! – diz a moça, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

Ela bem se recorda do quão impaciente era seu companheiro de guilda, sempre comprando briga, bradando o quão implacável era, não que ela não o tivera em conta, pelas vezes em que ela apagara o seu fogo com seus Water Locks, quando ele tornava-se insuportável com sua arrogância.

-Vamos amanhã, mulher, o cara não mora longe. Vamos ver se ainda acende, o bicolor! – Gajeel ri, enquanto transforma seus punhos em ferro.

Pela manhã, os dois se encontraram na porta da guilda. Se fossem de trem à cidade de Acácia, onde Totomaru se estabeleceu, demorariam meia hora, mas o Dragon Slayer conseguiu convencer a amiga que uma caminhada de algumas horas poderia ser agradável. Foram andando devagar, aproveitando o bonito dia de sol, conversando e retomando as lembranças dos dias em Phantom Lord. Mesmo que a antiga guilda não fosse um lugar onde a amizade era importante, fora uma guilda respeitada, com magos habilidosos e de renome. Para contratar os serviços dos magos do Elemen Dragon Slayer, era necessária uma boa soma, até mesmo, haviam executado serviços para o Conselho Mágico. E pensar de que, por uma inveja fútil, o Mestre da Guilda, José Porla, que havia sido um Mago Santo, botou tudo a perder. Debandados, isolados, era sabido que muitos ex-membros acabaram em guildas das trevas. Não sabiam nada sobre Sol e Aria, assim que ao ficarem sabendo do destino de Totomaru, que este tenha tomado um caminho correto, trouxe alegria, tanto a Juvia quanto a Gajeel, embora este não admitisse, sentia-se feliz por sua "irmazinha" e ele terem encontrado um lugar no mundo, assim como seu colega.

A conversa estava tão boa, que nem se deram conta que haviam chegado à cidade. Não era uma cidade muito grande, dependia muito de Magnólia, a maior cidade das redondezas, mas a escola para magos tinha boa reputação e muitos matriculavam-se nela.

Foram caminhando devagar, perguntaram a uma anciã que vendia frutas numa banquinha, qual era a direção da escolar, enquanto Juvia comprava algumas maçãs e uma cestinha. A jovem tirou da bolsa uma fita azul e com ela fez um lindo laço na cesta, enquanto o rapaz ao seu lado olhava.

-E isso?

-Não é o que as crianças costumam dar aos professors, maçãs? Juvia acha que é um bonito gesto. – respondeu a moça, com um doce sorriso.

-Bem, se você já terminou com essa bobagem, vamos andando.

Seguiram o caminho indicado e prontamente o avistaram. Continuava o mesmo, cabelos longos, preto e branco, recolhidos num rabo-de-cavalo, uma tatuagem cruzava seu rosto, talvez um pouco mais forte e sério. Vinha caminhando em sua direção, mas seus olhos estavam atentos a um livro que levava nas mãos, distraido de seus passos, já que conheciam o caminho tantas vezes percorrido.

-Oi, velho! Tome seu presente, professor!

Antes que pudesse reagir, Totomaru deu alguns passos para trás, pela força e pela surpresa de ter sido atingido por alguma coisa, bem no meio da testa! Num instante suas mãos estavam cobertas de chamas multicores e seu corpo posicionado para uma batalha, mas logo elas estavam caidas ao longo do corpo, assim como seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se abriram, surpresos. Em sua direção corria uma linda moça, de cabelos azuis como o mar, esbelta, mas ainda assim, cheia de curvas mortais, seu rosto estava marcado pela preocupação.

-Toto-kun, você está bem? Gejeel, como ousa fazer isso? – disse, reprovando ao amigo, que segurava o meio do corpo, enquanto gargalhava até as lágrimas.

-Isso te acontece porque você não luta mais, velho! Cê tem que ficar ligado! – o Dragon Slayer aproximou-se ao amigo e deu-lhe um apertão no ombro.

Totomaru não sabia o que dizer. Para ele, estes dois companheiros haviam desaparecido sete anos atrás, vítimas de Acnologia. Seriam impostores? Estaria sonhando? Mas era tão real!

-Juvia! Kurogane! São vocês? De verdade?- seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas o rapaz recusa-se a deixá-las cair, por um segundo, escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos, para depois encarar a essas duas pessoas sorridentes em frente a si. – Mas, como?

-Toto-kun, esta é uma longa história…- diz a maga- E queremos saber sobre você. Aonde poderiamos ir, tem algum café por aqui?

-Vamos a minha casa. Fica aqui perto e teremos mais tranquilidade para conversarmos, venham! – disse o mago de fogo aos seus antigos companheiros de Phantom Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

Totomaru não sabia o que fazer. Realmente estava feliz por ver os companheiros, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como reagir a presença deles, porque apesar de serem Gajeel e Juvia, estes não eram os mesmos magos aos quais estava familiarizado. Não digo fisicamente, eles não poderiam estar mais iguais a sempre, mas suas personalidades haviam mudado drasticamente. A Juvia que ele conhecera era fria, fechada, monótona. Forte, ela sempre fora. Não era pouco, ser capaz de produzir chuva, se o mago não tivesse considerável poder, isso seria impossível. Apesar dela crer que isso era uma maldição, no fundo, Totomaru sempre acreditou que isso era admirável nela. A capacidade de alterar o clima de toda uma cidade somente por sua presença. Vendo agora o sol iluminando a maga, o deixou ainda mais espantado. Será que ela adquiriu o controle total sobre sua magia? Sim, ele soube da teoria de que outro mago havia retirado a maldição sobre ela e mostrado a ela o céu azul, mas no íntimo, ele sabia que essa capacidade estava nela.

-Totomaru-kun... você está bem? Juvia pensa que Totomaru está muito calado…

-Juvia... está tudo bem. Só estou um pouco abalado por ver vocês novamente… Ah, chegamos, por favor, entrem!

A casa era modesta, porém bastante aconchegante, de tijolos vermelhos, portas e janelas brancas, até mesmo um jardim bem cuidado em frente. Entrando, os magos encontraram-se num ambiente acolhedor, paredes em tons terrosos, haviam muitas fotos, desenhos e lembranças espalhados em prateleiras e molduras, uma pequena mesa estava ocupada por livros e cadernos e dois sofás pequenos convidativos compunham a sala.

Totomaru apressou-se em dizer a eles que ficassem à vontade, enquanto fazia um chá para Juvia e alcançava uma cerveja a Gajeel.

Da pequena cozinha, Totomaru pôde ver os amigos examinando as fotos, rindo e conversando amigavelmente. Gajeel e Juvia faziam muitas missões juntos em seu tempo de Phantom, ele foi a pessoa que mais aproximou-se da maga da água, mas mesmo assim, não havia aquele clima de irmandade entre eles naquele então, por ela aparentar tanta frieza e ele uma rudeza e grosseria que lhe era tão típica. Entretanto, a frieza da moça transformou-se em doçura e amabilidade, antes seu rosto era uma folha em branco e agora ostentava tanta expressividade, sorrisos tão ternos, ela estava mais linda que nunca. E o que dizer do abrutalhado moreno de longos cabelos? Seu rosto ainda aparentava ferocidade devido a seus piercings, seus caninos proeminentes e aqueles olhos vermelhos abrasadores, mas hoje você pode notar uma certa gentileza neles, principalmente quando voltados para a azulada e em seus gestos, de um modo geral.

-Aqui está seu chá, Juvia. Ei, Gajeel, largue isso aí, foi presente de um de meus alunos! - o mais velho arrepiou-se ao ver o Dragon Slayer brincando com algumas esferas de cristal, dentro delas brilhavam pequenas chamas multicolores.

Gajeel, a título de aborrecer o outro, fingiu ter derrubado as esferas, somente para recolhe-las no ar, com seus rápidos reflexos, enquanto ria da face extremamente pálida de Totomaru, que prontamente correu para tirar os objetos do alcance das mãos do brutamonte.

\- Pegue sua cerveja e sente-se, antes que você destrua minha casa!

\- Cê nem aguenta uma brincadeirinha cara! Cê virou um velho resmungão mesmo! Só falta o cachimbo e os chinelos velhos de pano…

\- Pare de me chamar de velho e me expliquem, por que vocês não envelheceram?

Nesse ponto, Juvia apoia sua xícara na mesinha e começa a contar a Totomaru o incidente completo ocorrido na Ilha Tenrou, tendo a ajuda de Gajeel em certos momentos, porque a moça perdia o fio da história algumas vezes, quando começava a exaltar a participação de Gray no episódio. O mago de fogo ouviu todo o relato atentamente, incentivando-os a falarem com interjeições de interesse, logo que terminaram de contar a história, há um momento de silêncio. Foram sete anos. Sete anos presos numa bolha de tempo, enquanto que para o resto do mundo, o tempo passou sem trégua.

-Toto-kun… Juvia gostaria de saber o que tem feito desde o desmembramento de Phantom Lord. Como acabou tornando-se professor? E… se tem alguém… Ah...se tem notícias dos outros Element 4 - Juvia tem um adorável tom corado nas faces, ela na verdade estava questionando-se se havia alguma mulher na vida de Totomaru, porque ela lembrava-se que este era muito desorganizado e vendo sua casa tão bem cuidada, perguntava-se se não havia um toque feminino por trás disso, mas por alguma razão, sentiu-se incapaz de questionar abruptamente ao rapaz, sobre o objeto de sua curiosidade.

-Bem... A última vez que nos vimos foi durante o inquérito do Conselho Mágico sobre a guerra entre nós e as fadas. Logo após disso, decidi afastar-me daqui, deixar a poeira baixar, Phantom Lord e seus membros ficaram "queimados" na região, então achei que seria uma boa ideia ir para o norte e foi o que fiz. Vou te dizer que a vida de um mago independente é muito difícil, ainda mais sendo um desconhecido na área. Passei por dois anos complicados e não consegui adaptar-me ao frio, assim que fazia trabalhos menores por pagamentos ridículos, mas era isso ou morrer de fome e frio, isso acabou por me ensinar a ser mais humilde... eu não tinha referencias e nem o respaldo de uma guilda, não era conhecido por ninguém... não tinha base nenhuma e por muitas vezes pensei em desistir de tudo...

Gajeel ouvia tudo calado. Aquilo quase havia acontecido com ele, por muita sorte, ele tinha Juvia que intercedera por ele e Makarov fora procura-lo.

Juvia por sua vez, tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela também havia falado por Totomaru, mas Makarov perdeu a pista do mago de fogo e este acabou perdido no norte.

-Toto-kun... Juvia tentou acha-lo, mas não conseguiu, se ela tivesse...

-Juvia – cortou Totomaru- não se sinta culpada, eu fugi rapidamente da região, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Por mais que a culpa daquela confusão toda tenha recaído em Porla, eu ainda assim sentia vergonha. Vergonha por haver sido derrotado tão facilmente e, posteriormente, por ter obedecido e participado de toda aquela loucura.

A moça engoliu seco e não pensou duas vezes em abraçar o mago do fogo sentado a seu lado, surpreendendo-o inicialmente, mas que logo sentiu como relaxava em seus braços.

Totomaru deixou-se levar pela sensação daqueles braços delicados ao seu redor. Quantas vezes não havia sonhado com isso, nos anos em que passaram juntos na guilda. Ele a viu crescer, de uma menina chorona a uma moça fria, mas assustadoramente forte. E inalcançável. Ela nunca se abrira para ele. Cresceram juntos, mas não foram exatamente amigos, colegas talvez e ele acabou intimidado pela distância dela. Somente em seus sonhos ela parecera amorosa e dócil, ele teve um vislumbre do quão doce ela poderia ser, quando Bora, o idiota, apareceu na vida dela e a destruiu. Totomaru chegou a dar uma lição naquele imbecil, antes mesmo de Gajeel tê-lo expulsado da cidade por ter magoado a maga da água. E agora... Ele tinha perto de si a Juvia que ele havia sonhado tantas vezes, entretanto, ela era tão inacessível quanto no passado, porque ela estava apaixonada por outro. Perdidamente enamorada por outro perfeito idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-No fim, depois de dois anos daquele inferno gelado, resolvi voltar. Já tinha conseguido juntar um pouco de dinheiro e não suportava mais o norte. Então me estabeleci em Logres, entrei numa pequena guilda, a Dullahan Head. Fiquei por lá durante uns dois anos, foi interessante estar numa guilda novamente, fiz uma boa amizade com um cara chamado Chrisack, um mago do vento, fizemos muitas missões juntos. Numa dessas missões, encontrei com Sol, passamos uma noite conversando, foi então que descobri que Aria… Ele desapareceu durante uma viagem. Disseram-me que estava num navio rumo a outro continente. Eu quero acreditar que ele ainda está por aí, um cara como ele não iria morrer tão facilmente.

\- Fica tranquilo, foguinho! O chorão não ia cair tão fácil. A gente não apareceu? O cara deve estar viajando por aí! - Gajeel tenta aliviar a tensão que apareceu entre eles- E o terroso? Continua com aqueles "Non, non,non"? Cara, odiava aquilo!

\- Ha,ha, eu também odiava aquilo e aquelas torções nervosas, era irritante! Ele continua o mesmo, que eu saiba, está na guilda Gramlush. Não sei nada sobre eles…

Um minuto de silêncio caiu sobre eles, quebrado pela voz da maga.

-Toto-kun, se você estava numa guilda, como veio parar aqui?

O rapaz levantou-se do sofá, parecia algo nervoso, deu as costas aos colegas e suspirou. Ao encará-los novamente, uma sombra de tristeza e nostalgia podia ser notada em seu rosto.

-Eu estava numa missão perto daqui, um bando de ladrões estava atacando casas e viajantes, eram apenas um bando de vagabundos, nem cansei ao enfrentá-los, mas quando cheguei no esconderijo deles, encontrei uma moça, ela estava amarrada e inconsciente. Logo que os guardas vieram prender os idiotas, a levei para a cidade mais próxima, esta aqui. Não sei bem porquê, mas fiquei no hospital, esperando que ela acordasse e assim que pude conversei com ela. Chamava-se Yassamina. Contou-me que fora atacada pelos ladrões, tentou se defender e acabou desmaiando por ter recebido uma pancada na cabeça. Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, nem quero pensar no que ela teria passado nas mãos deles - as mãos do mago apertaram-se em punhos, até os nós embranquecerem - Conversamos durante algum tempo e descobri que ela era a secretária da escola de magia, ela mesma era uma maga da areia, mas não muito forte, por isso mesmo, nem teria ocorrido a ela juntar-se a uma guilda, mas para o ambiente escolar, era perfeita… Yassamina era… Era uma mulher muito doce, gentil, a maneira como cuidava das crianças era muito amável… Comecei a visitar a escola sempre que tinha algum tempo livre, passava por aqui sempre que conseguia uma missão aqui perto, fomos nos conhecendo bem. Enfim… Acabei me apaixonando por ela.

Totomaru aproximou-se de um armário e de uma gaveta tirou um porta-retratos, nele estava a foto de uma jovem mulher. Ela tinha longos cabelos de uma tonalidade violeta, olhos castanhos, quase dourados, uma pele levemente morena e um sorriso extremamente caloroso, com covinhas nas bochechas. Dava a impressão de ser uma mulher muito enérgica e carinhosa, principalmente pela forma que abraçava o homem ao seu lado, um Totomaru mais jovem e muito mais feliz.

-Em pouco mais de quatro meses eu já havia decidido, larguei a guilda e vim atuar como professor, aluguei esta casa e logo em seguida… Pedi para Yassamina morar comigo. Eu sei, foi tudo muito rápido, mas eu realmente a queria como minha mulher e a família dela nos apoiou, assim que, nos casamos dois meses depois que me estabeleci aqui em Acácia.

Juvia então compreendeu porque aquela casa tinha um ar tão familiar, tão aconchegante. Este era um lar de um casal feliz, mas onde estava a senhora da casa? Antes que ela pudesse devanear muito a respeito, o rapaz continuou a contar sua história.

\- O que nunca poderíamos adivinhar era o pouco tempo que nos restava… Tivemos um ano de felicidade. Pensamos realmente em termos filhos, mas Yassamina começou a sentir-se mal, ficava fraca repentinamente e desmaiava sem qualquer motivo… Quando procuramos um médico, o diagnóstico foi devastador, a doença havia se espalhado por todo o corpo e nem mesmo as poções mais fortes faria mais do que prolongar o seu sofrimento. Ela então decidiu que, se tinha pouco tempo de vida, o viveria profundamente. Discutimos muito, brigamos muito, porque eu queria que ela ficasse num hospital, esperimentaríamos todos os tratamentos possíveis, eu estava disposto a vagar pelo mundo inteiro atrás de uma cura, mas ela não quis. Queria passar cada momento possível comigo e não tinha condições de viajar. Por ela, fiquei. Cuidei dela até o fim, fiz cada uma das vontades dela, realizei todos os sonhos que foram possíveis para mim fazê-lo, mas chegou o dia em que ela disse adeus… Me pediu que ficasse aqui, que cuidasse da casa e, principalmente, das crianças. Não vou dizer que foi fácil, a vontade de sumir no mundo era enorme… Foram os pais dela que mais me ajudaram a aguentar a solidão. Até hoje, é difícil para mim voltar todos os dias para cá e não tê-la por perto, mas sei que ela olha por mim de onde quer que esteja… Então, vou vivendo, um dia de cada vez. Meus alunos ajudam muito. Vocês disseram que foi o Conbolt quem me dedurou, não é? É um ótimo garoto, cresceu muito durante o tempo que passou, nunca perdeu as esperanças de que vocês retornassem e ele estava certo…

Gajeel desviou o olhar,para dar certa privacidade ao mais velho, engolindo em seco, tratou de evitar que algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras caíssem, enquanto que Juvia correu para abraçar novamente Totomaru, dando a este um ombro amigo em que pudesse chorar, coisa que não demorou muito a acontecer. Era tudo o que ela podia fazer para amenizar a dor de um amigo querido.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Está ficando tarde, vou fazer o jantar e vocês vão passar a noite aqui, não é? Gajeel fica no quarto de hóspedes e você Juvia, fica com o meu quarto.

\- Toto-kun! Juvia fica com o sofá, ela não pode aceitar tirar o quarto de Toto-kun!

\- Nada disso, Juvia, você é minha convidada, mas o que pode fazer para compensar, seria me ajudar na cozinha!

-Cara, cê não tem ideia do que cê tá pedindo! Ela já explodiu a cozinha de Fairy Hills umas duas vezes!

-Gajeel-kun! Juvia só… Só ficou um pouco nervosa e exagerou um pouco, mas Juvia melhorou muito, ela vai provar isso! - replicou a azulada, estufando as bochechas rosadas.

Rindo, Totomaru guia sua amiga à cozinha e ambos começam a preparar o jantar, não seria nada sofisticado, mas uma refeição feita com cuidado e com carinho por dois amigos, enquanto o terceiro alimentava a conversa com anedotas pessoais referentes à azulada, para o total constrangimento da moça. O clima amenizou-se entre eles e a noite transcorreu tranquila, com muitas risadas, principalmente quando Juvia mencionou o fato de Gajeel ter ficado tremendamente enciumado pelo fato dos outros Dragon Slayers terem seus gatos, de como ele corria pelas ruelas tentando encontrar um para si e como finalmente o encontrou em outra dimensão, coisas que só acontecem com a guilda mais louca de toda Fiore, e para aumentar ainda mais o embaraço do moreno de longos cabelos, ao responder sobre o paradeiro do colega felino, Juvia afirmou que este ficou em companhia de uma certa maga de escrita sólida, deixando clara a importância que esta tinha na vida de Gajeel. As horas passaram e o cansaço se fez presente, assim que era hora de cada um recolher-se e assim o fizeram.

Por mais que Juvia tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Ela não sabia se era por estar numa cama desconhecida ou por sentir o aroma de outro homem que não fosse seu Gray-sama impregnando o leito onde deveria dormir, mas a questão era que o tempo passava e nada do sono vir. Pensou que um bom chá ou leite quente a ajudariam a dormir, então resolveu aventurar-se até a cozinha. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, não que fosse acordar o mago de ferro, afinal, seus roncos sonoros podiam ser ouvidos claramente através da porta fechada de seu quarto, era com o seu anfitrião que se preocupava, não queria incomodá-lo mais do que já o havia incomodado, mas suas preocupações eram infundadas, pelo aroma do cigarro aceso, ela notou que o amigo ainda se encontrava desperto. Por um segundo, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no mago de gelo, não que ele tivesse o hábito de fumar, mas sabia que este o fazia quando estava com a alma pesada por algum de seus fantasmas do passado ou por algum problema que o atormentava, era o sinal silencioso de que algo o incomodava. Ela pensou que com o amigo também seria assim e lembrando-se de toda a conversa que tiveram durante aquela tarde, pode compreender totalmente o alívio rápido que o amigo precisava e acreditava que um pouco de companhia lhe faria bem, assim que aproximou-se de Totomaru que estava sentado no batente da janela, olhando para o céu estrelado, com um cigarro nos lábios.

\- Não consegue dormir Juvia? - a moça foi pega de surpresa, pois achou que o rapaz não a havia visto, mas resolveu sentar-se no sofá, próximo a ele.

\- Não, Juvia não está conseguindo dormir, então resolveu tomar um chá. Toto-kun, quer um também? Posso fazer num instante.

-Isso seria muito bom, obrigado… -responde o rapaz apagando o cigarro num pequeno cinzeiro próximo a ele.

Não demora muito, a azulada chega com duas canecas fumegantes nas mãos e passa uma delas ao companheiro.

\- Quer conversar, Toto-kun?

O rapaz responde com um sorriso cansado.

\- Por que não me conta como essa história com o mago de gelo começou e como as coisas estão? Me entretenha, vai. - a garota entende que ele não está muito ansioso em falar sobre si e conta a ele como foi a batalha no teto da antiga guilda a qual pertenciam.

\- Então foi assim que você conheceu o tal do Gray, lutando contra ele…

\- Juvia travou uma árdua batalha, mas no fim ela não conseguiu vencer, o coração dela fraquejou… Gray-sama era tão lindo e mostrou-se tão nobre salvando sua inimiga! A determinação dele em defender seus companheiros era tão grande que Juvia só conseguiu apaixonar-se por ele…

-Diga-me Juvia - interrompeu Totomaru- ele sente o mesmo por você?

A moça desviou o olhar para o chão, porque não conseguia enfrentar os olhos profundos do rapaz fixos em seu rosto, enquanto este analisava as feições dela, onde podia ver que havia uma luta em seu interior.

\- Toto-kun… A Juvia não sabe. - e o olhar que acompanhava esta frase estava carregado de uma grande tristeza que fez com que o mago de fogo se arrependesse de ter feito essa pergunta. Que diabos o mago de gelo estava fazendo com sua amiga? E nisso a chuva, que fora companheira constante da azulada no passado começou a cair sobre os telhados da cidade de Acácia.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Como assim, não sabe? - Totomaru levantou-se do batente e aproximou-se mais da jovem maga- Se ele te ama deveria demonstrar seus sentimentos, talvez ele seja um daqueles caras que não consegue verbalizar as coisas, talvez suas ações falem por ele, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de não ser claro com você, ou ele gosta de você ou te dispensa de uma vez! Esse nunca foi meu caso, você sabe que eu sempre fui muito aberto com minhas emoções e não consigo compreender como alguém pode não aceitar os sentimentos de de alguém como você, Juvia, uma mulher tão linda e uma maga poderosa, mas o que esse cara está pensando? Ele está brincando com seus sentimentos, é isso? - a raiva transparecia na voz do mago de fogo, embora ele não estivesse sendo totalmente sincero, afinal Juvia seria para sempre seu primeiro objeto de amor e ele jamais confessou seus sentimentos à azulada, mas esse tipo de atitude havia mudado durante o curso desses anos, ao ver como a maga havia escapado por entre seus dedos como a água de um rio, ele havia prometido a si mesmo que jamais cometeria o mesmo erro novamente e quando Yassamina apareceu em sua vida, ele não pensou duas vezes e enfrentou todos os obstáculos para estar junto de sua amada. Por mais que o tempo que tiveram juntos tenha sido curto, havia valido a pena. Ele conhecera o amor, sabia o quanto era essencial na vida de cada um e ver sua amiga tendo o seu amor desprezado realmente o tirava do sério.

\- Toto-kun, não fale assim do meu Gray-sama! - as lágrimas da moça corriam soltas em seu rosto, ela levantou-se furiosa do sofá, virando as costas a seu amigo - Totomaru-kun tem que entender que o Gray-sama passou por muitos momentos ruins em sua vida, acabou isolando-se de todos, mas Juvia tem certeza que isto está mudando! Juvia tem certeza que, no fundo o Gray-sama se importa com ela!

\- Então me diga, como você sabe que ele se importa com você?

\- Gray-sama sempre salvou a Juvia quando ela estava em perigo, nas missões que fizemos juntos, sempre respeitou ela, nunca se aproveitou da Juvia…

-E é só com você que ele age assim? Ou com todas as garotas? Ele já te levou para sair, te deu algum presente? Te deu atenção, pelo menos? Você diz que ele te respeita, mas não leva em conta a força que você tem, te trata como uma donzela em perigo? Juvia, quando você realmente ama alguém, não tem como esconder!

-Juvia sabe, Totomaru! - gritou a moça, perdendo totalmente a compostura, esquecendo-se do sufixo de tratamento - Juvia não precisa de ninguém dizendo a ela o que ela já sabe! Juvia sabe no mais íntimo do seu coração que seu Gray-sama ainda não a ama totalmente, mas… mas isso não importa para a Juvia, ela ama Gray-sama e nunca vai desistir dele… Mesmo que isso machuque o coração da Juvia - nisso a moça cai de joelhos, soluçando, totalmente entregue a um sentimento de solidão, essa visão acaba por comover o mago de fogo, que mais do que nunca se arrepende de ter cedido à raiva cega que o dominou, pois no fim, ele a machucou tanto ou mais que o mago de gelo insensível seria capaz. Mordendo os finos lábios, agachou-se perante a moça e abraçou ternamente.

-Juvia, me desculpe! Eu não queria te deixar triste assim, me perdoe por favor… - ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela secando as copiosas lágrimas - Eu fui um idiota, não deveria ter falado com você desta forma, você me deixou tão feliz sorrindo e mostrando-se tão alegre, tudo o que eu sempre quis foi te ver sorrindo e agora eu te fiz chorar, por favor, me perdoe e volte a sorrir para mim…

-Oi, que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Que dramalhão é esse? Não se pode nem dormir nesta casa… - a figura do dragon slayer ferro emerge do corredor e ainda meio sonolento acaba percebendo a posição íntima em que se encontram os dois amigos e por um segundo se deixa ter a esperança que sua amiga tenha encontrado um pretendente que retribua seus sentimentos, porque apesar de tudo, ele sempre foi um pouco mais sagaz e o interesse de Totomaru por Juvia nunca passou despercebido ao Kurogane, mas essas esperanças acabaram rapidamente ao notar o quanto a sua irmãzinha estava desconsolada - Porra cara! O que você fez com ela? - o rapaz mais do que rapidamente empurra Totomaru para longe dela e a puxa para si - Mulher, você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

-Gajeel-kun, está tudo bem - responde ela, ainda abalada- Juvia e Totomaru-kun só estavam conversando e ela emocionou-se, a Juvia é uma boba e…

-Não minta por mim, Juvia! Eu errei com você e sei disso. Gajeel, eu toquei em assuntos muito pessoais, a respeito dos relacionamentos dela com as pessoas da guilda e ultrapassei o limite, fui terrivelmente inconveniente, me desculpe Juvia…

-Não há nada para se desculpar, Toto-kun… Juvia está cansada agora, ela vai se deitar. Boa noite. - dizendo isso a moça sai em direção ao quarto, cabisbaixa e pensativa, deita-se na cama e somente a mais pura exaustão física e emocional acaba por fazê-la dormir.

Enquanto isso, dois homens servem-se de cervejas geladas e sentam-se a conversar.

-Cara, me diz aí, o que foi tudo aquilo, não prestei atenção na conversa, mas o barulho acabou me acordando, agora pode piar tudo.

O moreno de longos cabelos olha longamente para seu amigo sentado na cadeira mais próxima, enquanto este bebe longamente sua cerveja. Não era costume dele beber assim, no meio da madrugada, mas a ocasião exigia um alívio para seus nervos, havia metido os pés pelas mãos.

\- Gajeel me diga a verdade, o que está realmente acontecendo com a Juvia? Eu não a reconheço mais. Não estou dizendo que todas as mudanças tenham sido para pior, ela está muito mais bonita e gentil, mas o que aconteceu com a força dela? Onde está a Element 4 da água, onde está a Juvia das Profundezas que era respeitada e temida, ela parece uma pálida sombra do que já foi e não entendo isso. Sei que Fairy Tail é uma guilda diferente, que jamais aceitaria os tipos de trabalhos que fizemos algumas vezes, mas sempre foi reconhecida como uma guilda poderosa e achei que com a entrada de vocês dois seria uma forma de vocês evoluírem. Sinto um aumento de poder em você Kurogane, isso é paupável, mas nela… Ela parece ter optado por simplesmente… Nem sei explicar! Isso me deixa com raiva, cara!

-Pra começo de conversa, Cruella, não sou mais o Kurogane. Sou Gajeel da Fairy Tail e quanto a Juvia… Eu sei que você a pressionou quanto a história do stipper gelado. Não sou burro cara, mas o que mais me incomoda é saber por que essa coisa entre eles TE incomoda. Qual é a tua? Ainda parado na Azulzinha? Me responda, cara!

\- Cruella...Meus alunos me chamam assim… Mas eu não sei exatamente porque isso tudo me incomoda e ao mesmo tempo, estou fulo da vida por ver que você, que parece ser tão chegado a ela, não parece dar a mínima para a situação toda.

-Calma lá cabeça de cinzas, eu me importo com ela, mais do que você pensa. Conheço essa mulher e sei que mesmo se eu gastasse toda a minha saliva jamais conseguiria mudar em nada a coisa toda e ainda mais, só conseguiria afastá-la de mim e no fim sou eu que quase sempre tenho que remendar o coração dela. Às vezes minha única vontade é tirar a pele daquele maldito stripper, mas que bem isso faria a ela? Nenhum. O fim dessa coisa só pode partir deles - rapaz estala os lábios e termina com sua lata de cerveja, consumindo tanto o líquido quanto o invólucro de metal, sem nem mesmo pensar - Quanto as habilidades dela, nós sempre treinamos, quando saímos juntos, ou seja, quase o tempo todo,e durante nossas missões ela continua sendo a Rainha das Águas, mas eu não sei exatamente em que momento ela decidiu que não seria bom para seu possível relacionamento se ela fosse mais forte que ele ou tivesse um poder ao mesmo nível que o picolé, algo como, as mulheres devem ser frágeis e delicadas para chamar a atenção dos caras, alguma bobagem desse tipo, então geralmente ela opta por parecer essa menina tonta e não tem nada que eu faça para colocar aquela cabeça no lugar, ela não sacou que o cara se incomoda com a falta de vontade dela de brigar a valer… Ela tá fazendo tudo errado e nem se liga nisso! Mas cê não me respondeu cara, qualé a tua?

\- Gosto dela, sempre gostei, mas essa Juvia de hoje, eu não conheço. Queria conhecer. Estou sozinho a algum tempo já e por mais que ainda me doa, sei que devo seguir em frente e até pensei que seria um presente do destino ter a Juvia aqui novamente, depois de ter acreditado que a tinha perdido para sempre, mas acontece que ela já é de outro e ao mesmo tempo não é. Essa indefinição me irrita. Ela não merece isso.

\- Tsc, sabia, cê ainda tá na dela, mas eu te entendo cara. Só posso te dizer que a batalha por ela pode ser dura, mas ela vale isso. Não desista. Ainda acho que essa coisa entre eles não vai dar em nada, se depender daquele imbecil. Agora vou voltar a dormir, porque já estou cheio desse drama de novelinha. - o rapaz se levanta e afasta-se em direção ao corredor - Valeu pela cerva, té mais.

Totomaru se vê sozinho na sala escura novamente, tendo apagado a luminária e deitado no sofá novamente, deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, preenchidos por lembranças de sua juventude e pela imagem dessa nova Juvia, uma mulher espetacular, que oscila entre o riso e a dor, tão mutável como o elemento que domina. Sua mente se fixa no doce sorriso dela e no som suave de sua voz dizendo seu nome. Com essas imagens em seus pensamentos, o mago desliza para o mundo dos sonhos, onde com certeza, ela será a estrela principal.

Na manhã seguinte, Totomaru acorda com o cheiro delicioso de café fresco e bacon tostado, ao levantar a cabeça do sofá, a visão de Juvia fazendo a refeição o enche de uma nostalgia, mas não chega a ser algo doloroso, agora é ela quem domina seus pensamentos e sabe que chegou a hora de ir em frente. Logo ele decide ir ao encontro da maga e novamente pedir seu perdão, mas é interrompido rapidamente por ela.

-Toto-kun, Juvia queria pedir um favor ao seu amigo, não vamos mais falar sobre o coração de Juvia, isso cabe somente a ela tratar. Não quero deixar Toto-kun e Juvia em maus termos, sim? Agora vá se lavar, Gajeel já está vindo e assim que comermos, temos que que sair, viagem não é longa, mas temos que andar até Magnólia e queremos fazer alguma missão simples ainda hoje.

Os amigos comeram com calma as delícias que a moça aprontou para o café da manhã, os conflitos da madrugada foram deixados de lado, dando chance à velha camaradagem novamente e assim chegou o momento em que os amigos deveriam despedir-se, mas prometeram manter contato.

-Velho vê se volta a treinar, cê tá lerdo e desatento. Quando tiver uma folga, avise, assim fazemos uma missão todos juntos - despediram-se os dois rapazes num aperto de mão forte e confiante.

-Pode deixar Ferroso, ainda sou capaz de te chutar o traseiro!- ao que o outro apenas responde sorrindo.

-Toto-kun, Juvia agradece por tudo que ele fez por ela e pede perdão por qualquer incômodo que ela tenha causado.

O jovem a abraça, surpreendendo um pouco a moça e enquanto acaricia seus cabelos, fala baixinho em seu ouvido:

\- Juvia estar perto de você nunca foi um incômodo, sempre foi um prazer, no passado e ainda agora fico feliz com você perto de mim, eu sempre estarei aqui por você, garota, eu vou esperar por você… - e com essas palavras ele começa a se afastar da moça que está totalmente corada e seus olhos estão arregalados de surpresa, mas antes de afastar-se totalmente, Totomaru dá um casto beijo na comissura dos lábios rosados da maga e com isso afasta-se rapidamente para conferir na expressão dela qual é o resultado desse delicado carinho. A maga estava atônita, sem reação alguma, mas logo em seguida cobriu sua boca com suas mãos

\- Toto-kun! O que?... Por que?

-Eu já disse, Juvia, sempre fui claro a respeito do que eu sinto, mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco neste caso… Mas o que eu disse é sério, lembre-se que sempre estarei esperando por você.

Gajeel pegou a deixa e começou a conduzir uma Juvia completamente embasbacada a caminho de Magnólia. Ele só pensava que a confusão estava armada e sorria, ao notar que a moça ainda estava corada, mas começara a emitir alguns murmúrios que até mesmo ele com sua audição aumentada, achava difícil de entender, não queria estar na pele de sua amiga, mas com os magos de Fairy Tail nada era simples. Absolutamente nada!


	6. Chapter 6

Dois dias após a visita a Totomaru, Juvia estava em Magnólia, procurando por alguma missão disponível, havia dois pontos de anúncios de trabalhos, para magos independentes, afixados na cidade, um na prefeitura e outro na Catedral Kardia. Não que não houvessem missões no quadro de Fairy Tail, mas estas eram pequenas e mal pagas. A reputação da guilda ainda se encontrava baixa e a volta dos antigos membros ainda não era de conhecimento geral, fato que estava para mudar em alguns dias, já que a Sorcerers Magazine especial Fairy Tail logo chegaria às bancas, só a lembrança da sessão de fotos que Jason havia organizado fazia a azulada corar, a história do milagroso retorno e as fotos sexys serviriam como chamariz de trabalho, mas até que eles tivessem um retorno sólido, as contas teriam de ser pagas e as economias da maga foram todas para pagar as dívidas com Fairy Hills, o alojamento feminino, agora a moça estava tão ávida por dinheiro quanto uma certa maga celestial.  
Juvia parou-se em frente ao quadro de avisos, observando cuidadosamente cada anuncio, no entanto, uma sensação estranha a estava incomodando. A sensação de estar sendo observada. O que era até irônico de alguma forma, ela que sempre fora mestra em vigiar sem ser detectada, sentia agora o que era ser alvo da atenção alheia. Sem virar-se totalmente, ela começou a esquadrinhar com os olhos as vizinhanças da catedral, o que mais dificultava a detecção do observador era a quantidade de pessoas circulando pelo local, mas finalmente ela conseguiu encontrar um par de olhos fixos em sua figura e a identidade de seu admirador a deixou completamente desconcertada.  
\- Bora-kun… - este nome foi meramente sussurrado pela maga da água, sua reação inicial era de simplesmente sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas era confrontada por sua curiosidade. Anos haviam se passado desde aquela tarde chuvosa quando ele rompeu seu relacionamento com ela. Ao longe um trovão pode ser ouvido, enquanto lembranças dolorosas vinham à mente da moça. Sacudindo levemente a cabeça, ela lutou contra aquelas sensações pessimistas e sorriu, hoje ela tinha o seu sol, o seu Gray-sama. Suspirando, ela virou-se e preparou-se para encarar aquele homem que a havia ferido tanto no passado, pois este ao ver que tinha sido notado, começou a aproximar-se da azulada.  
\- Juvi-chan! Finalmente te encontrei! Você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz em saber que você estava viva! - ele tomou as mãos da moça e tentou puxá-la para si, no entanto, sua ação foi infrutífera, já que ela fincou-se em sua posição e não cedeu nenhum centímetro sequer, libertando-se do agarre do rapaz, ela respondeu com certa frieza:

\- O que quer com Juvia, Bora-san? O que faz aqui?

Ao ver a recepção negativa dela, Bora retrai-se um pouco e um tanto constrangido, fala para a moça:  
\- Eu vim para Magnólia com a esperança de ver você novamente, Juvi-chan…  
Por um momento Juvia quase cedeu ao impulso de permitir que sua raiva aflorasse, mas novamente a vontade de saber o que se passava na mente daquele homem que lhe havia causado tanta dor, ela suspirou e deixou-se levar.  
\- Venha Bora-san, acompanhe Juvia até o parque.  
Os dois caminharam em silêncio, Juvia pode perceber uma certa hesitação nos gestos do homem ao seu lado, por vezes sua mão distanciava-se de seu corpo para tentar alcançar a mão dela. A moça permaneceu calma, pelo menos em aparência, porque em seu íntimo um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos inundavam o seu ser. Recordações vieram à tona, nem todas eram ruins, mas aqueles dolorosos eventos dominavam suas memórias.  
Sentaram-se num banco debaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira, Juvia esperava um dia sentar num banco assim, em companhia de Gray-sama, quando as árvores estivessem enfeitadas pelas delicadas flores multicoloridas, mas não era o caso no momento. Um fantasma de seu passado era quem lhe fazia companhia agora.  
\- Fale, Bora-san. - o homem ficou constrangido com a frieza dela. Ela sempre fora sempre tão amável com ele, até demasiadamente dócil.  
\- Juvi-chan… Você está tão linda, o tempo foi clemente com você, não posso dizer o mesmo em relação a mim. Tanta coisa aconteceu em minha vida, eu passei um tempo nas prisões do Conselho, onde pude acompanhar a vida lá fora pelas poucas revistas que me chegavam pelos guardas com quem fiz amizade, eu pude ver a maga incrível que você se tornou, você já era fantástica lá na Phantom, mas agora você atingiu um novo nível, vê eu… Eu deixei você escapar por ter sido estúpido e imaturo. Juvia… - o homem num impulso emocional segurou firmemente as mãos dela - Me deixe fazer parte de sua vida novamente, eu quero ser aquele que pode te fazer feliz!


	7. Chapter 7

\- O que?

O rosto anteriormente impassível da moça se contorceu numa careta de raiva, tornando-se água, Juvia soltou suas mãos do aperto das mãos do homem ao seu lado.

\- Como Bora-san pode pensar que é só aparecer na frente de Juvia e tentar jogar seu charme barato achando que ela ia cair nessa armadilha? Juvia já deixou de ser uma menina boba, agora ela é uma mulher que tem o amor e o respeito de toda uma guilda que é mais que uma simples guilda, é a sua família, já não é mais uma pessoa carente e facilmente enganável! Bora-san não tem mais poder sobre Juvia! - ela tratou de levantar-se, quando sentiu que ele agarrou seu vestido.

\- Espere Juvia! Me deixe explicar! Me dê uma chance de me redimir… Eu sei que que não fui uma boa pessoa, estou tentando corrigir meus erros e o meu maior erro foi como eu tratei você. Nem todos os meus crimes se comparam, porque você não merecia isso. Eu gostava de você, só era muito idiota para não ver o quanto você é especial. Eu tive seis anos na prisão para pensar e reavaliar minha vida, veja - ele estende o pulso direito- Eu estou em liberdade, mas carrego esta pulseira que anula meus poderes, agora eu sou só um homem comum tentando fazer o que é certo!

Ela parou por um momento e se permitiu olhar profundamente nos olhos do homem mais velho à sua frente. Os traços eram os mesmos, porém ele parecia desgastado, aquele ar orgulhoso já não estava mais lá, olheiras e marcas de expressão estavam presentes em seu rosto, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos. Os olhos escuros eram sinceros. Foi então que ela reparou em toda a figura do ex-mago da Titan Nose, suas roupas eram simples, não chegavam a ser miseráveis, mas estavam longe de ser o vestuário pomposo que ele gostava de usar antes, nada de jóias ou acessórios, seus cabelos azuis escuro estavam sem brilho, no geral havia um certo ar de descuido em seu jeito. O fato de o terem privado de seus poderes o haviam quebrado e Juvia pode ver o homem vulnerável que estava ali, pedindo o seu perdão. Naquele instante a raiva arrefeceu e deu lugar a uma certa piedade. Ela deu um suspiro e sentou-se novamente. Ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer, mas sua guarda estaria levantada, havia muita bagagem emocional para simplesmente esquecer de tudo.

\- Está bem, Bora-san, Juvia vai te ouvir, pelos poucos bons momentos que nós tivemos.

O homem respirou fundo, como se quisesse encontrar forças para enfrentar este desafio. Levantou o olhar que a pouco havia decaído e encontrou-se mergulhado nos profundos olhos azuis dela, parou, imerso naquele oceano, um soluço estrangulado escapou por entre os lábios finos e um pouco ressecados.

\- Como eu fui estúpido… - disse baixinho- Juvia, eu passei anos na prisão por tudo de errado que fiz, eu maltratei mulheres, vendi minha magia por dinheiro fácil e por poder, afinal que perdi tudo. Quando me aproximei de você, quando ainda estava na Phantom Lord eu pensei em usar essa influência para chegar até Jose Porla, sua guilda era renomada, ele era como eu, faminto por poder, eu achei que conseguiria… Você era bonita, um pouco estranha, tímida, uma presa fácil, meu bilhete de entrada nos negócios de Porla, mesmo se não fosse aceito na guilda, achei que eu conseguiria entrar em algum dos esquemas mais secretos do cara, suportar sua chuva era um preço baixo a pagar, ainda mais com o prêmio extra de ter a Juvia dos Grandes Oceanos ao meu lado, aos poucos consegui me aproximar de você e tive a felicidade de provar teus lábios, sei que foi seu primeiro beijo, mas eu era um inútil e não vi o valor de tudo isso. Quando me aproximei de Porla, a recepção que tive não foi das melhores, fui humilhado, minha magia foi desconsiderada totalmente, ele me jogou na cara o fato daquele tal de Totó alguma coisa ser muito melhor que eu, justamente naquele dia, eu estava furioso e você insistiu em me ver, não pensei duas vezes em te rejeitar, meu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Ainda por cima tive de sair de Oak Town correndo por causa daqueles seus amigos, eu pensei que ia morrer, mas hoje eu vejo que eu mereci cada golpe que me deram.

Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois. Juvia estava chocada com a confissão dele. As coisas tinham sido piores do que ela havia pensado, um arrepio correu por sua espinha por pensar que algum dia ela estivera apaixonada por esse lixo humano, náuseas a atingiram por lembrar de seu toque, de suas carícias inoportunas que ela tanto havia ansiado naquela época, por muito pouco ela não havia se entregado para aquele homem.


	8. Chapter 8

O dia havia começado maravilhosamente belo, o tempo firme e quente, as pessoas saíram de casa para fazerem suas tarefas cotidianas com um bom ânimo, espelhando o clima ameno, porém isso mudou completamente em questão de minutos. Pesadas nuvens negras aproximaram-se da cidade em uma formação circular, os ventos chicoteavam o rosto das pessoas, trovões sacudiam as vidraças, logo os relâmpagos riscavam os céus e todos começaram a procurar abrigo pois parecia que os céus iriam desabar sobre suas cabeças.

Gajeel estava na guilda tomando seu café da manhã, enquanto esperava sua companheira de trabalho que havia dito que iria procurar alguma missão que valesse a pena. O ressoar do trovão alertou o dragonslayer de que algo não andava bem, levantou-se tão apressadamente que derrubou o banco em que estava sentado e a tigela de parafusos que comia, saiu em disparada e pode constatar a imensa tempestade que se formava sobre a cidade, o ar estava carregado de estática e magia. Definitivamente esta não era uma chuva normal. Era a chuva de Juvia.

Sem perder tempo ele começou a correr em direção à cidade, valendo-se de seus sentidos aguçados procurou o cheiro de sua amiga, mas também detectou um cheiro conhecido que não sentia há muito tempo e que não era bem-vindo. Fedor daquele filho de uma cadela: Bora.

\- Vou matá-lo! Eu deveria ter feito isso quando tive a chance! - correndo na velocidade máxima que conseguia, chegou até o parque onde o centro da tempestade se encontrava e o que viu o deixou arrepiado, muito tempo se passou desde que viu a maga da água em seu mais turbulento estado, Juvia das Profundezas, dos Grandes Oceanos, A Mulher da Chuva.

A chuva começou a cair com grande violência, as gotas caíam na pele com força suficiente para fazer doer, o vento soprava impiedosamente, chegando a rasgar as roupas daqueles que ainda estavam perto do epicentro da tempestade. Gajeel tratava de aproximar-se da azulada, mas mesmo com toda a sua força, o vento dificultava seu avanço, apesar disso conseguiu ouvir os gritos de um homem que estava escondido sob o banco, ele sabia quem era. Por um momento pensou em deixar o barco correr, mas vendo o descontrole de Juvia teve medo que ela fizesse algo que a prejudicaria por toda a vida, ele não valia a pena, mesmo Bora sendo o pulha que era, ela não deveria jogar sua vida fora matando o cara, decidiu intervir, pensando em como isso iria doer, num impulso lançou seu corpo pesado em cima dela e a abraçou. O choque da surpresa deu-lhe a oportunidade de tentar acalmá-la.

\- Vamo lá, Pocinha! Acorda! Não faça nada que possa te afastar da gente… Esse bosta não vale isso!

Ofegante, ela lutou para recuperar o controle e retrair sua magia, embora a raiva e a tristeza ainda estivessem em seu coração e turvassem sua mente, ela sabia que Gajeel tinha razão. Queria chorar. Queria enterrar seu rosto no peito de seu irmão, encontrar o conforto em seus braços e dar vazão a todas as lágrimas que havia represado até então, mas não queria, não deveria demonstrar fraqueza na frente daquele monstro que um dia fora seu namorado. Aos poucos a tormenta foi se dissipando, deixando apenas uma chuva triste. Gajeel arrastou o homem para fora da segurança do sob o banco e começou a sacudí-lo.

\- O que cê fez com ela, seu porco? - cobrindo seu punho com ferro, ele preparou-se para começar o castigo físico que o cara merecia.

\- Gajeel-kun pare! Se bater nele com tudo, Bora-san vai morrer e Juvia vai perder Gajeel-kun! - disse ela segurando o braço do moreno - Bora-san não tem mais magia!

\- Ah, tá! Eu não posso descer o cassete nele, mas cê pode quase destruir a cidade com sua chuva? - largando o homem no chão - Explique o que esse lixo fez?

\- Eu vim aqui pedir perdão para ela! - Bora diz enquanto se levanta - Paguei por meus crimes, mas achei que ela merecia uma explicação e um pedido de perdão…

\- Cê acha que eu vou cair nessa? Qual é o teu lance? Diga a verdade ou te arrebento! E que besteira é essa de tar sem magia?

\- Gajeel-kun, o conselho o soltou , mas colocou um bracelete anti-magia como condicional.

Olhando firmemente para Bora, Gajeel concentrou-se tentando detectar alguma farsa na história, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhum traço de magia no homem.

\- Ok. Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente possa confiar no cara, tem mais de um jeito de machucar alguém, mesmo sem magia.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia pode se defender sozinha!

\- Ah, eu vi como cê consegue se controlar ao lado desse bosta. O que ele te disse?

\- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui! Não me ignorem! Ahh! - nisso Gajeel empurrou Bora em direção ao chão espalmando a mão no meio do rosto do ex-mago.

\- Gajeel-kun, isso é uma coisa entre Juvia e Bora-san. A verdade pode ter sido dolorosa, Juvia admite que perdeu um pouco a compostura, mas pelo menos ela pode entender as coisas que aconteceram e tirar um peso dos ombros. Juvia agradece a Gajeel-kun por ter ajudado ela, mas mesmo assim, isto - apontando para Bora que ainda está no chão - é uma situação que só Juvia pode resolver.

\- Cê que sabe, Azulzinha, vou ficar por perto se precisar. Sei como bater em civis sem matar! - os olhos vermelhos brilharam com malícia.

Bora acreditou que hoje seria seu último dia em Earthland se não tomasse muito cuidado...


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-6262c70b-7fff-b5e9-8c49-0d962a02a1c7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bora remexia-se em seu assento, estava nervoso. O descontrole de Juvia o havia amedrontado, somado às ameaças do Dragon Slayer, o clima ficou ainda mais pesado para ele. Aqui neste pequeno café sentia-se um pouco mais seguro, ele duvidava que ela provocasse algum tumulto que pudesse causar danos ao local ou às demais pessoas que estavam ali. Ele aproveitou para relaxar um pouco, com as mãos em volta da xícara de café quente a sua frente, permitiu-se olhar detidamente para a bela mulher sentada com ele e só podia admirar a formosura dela, sua pele branca, seus grandes olhos azuis, sua boca tão beijável…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Bora-san, pare de olhar a Juvia assim! Parece que vai devorar ela!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Desculpe,desculpe! Mas é que você é tão linda, mudou tanto! Já achava você interessante na época em que estávamos juntos, um prêmio a mais para mim, mas não se compara ao que você se tornou hoje, linda e adorável. Se eu tivesse noção do que o amor poderia fazer por você, não teria te descartado tão facilmente…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Bora-san…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Não! Me deixe falar Juvia querida. Você mesma disse que eu estava fazendo você perder seu tempo e não quero te deixar mais aborrecida. Sim, eu vim aqui para pedir perdão e ver se eu tinha alguma chance de te reconquistar, mas vejo que isso não será possível. Eu sei que você está apaixonada pelo imbe… pelo mago de gelo, mas pelo que ouvi vocês ainda não têm um relacionamento. Queria saber por quê… Ele não percebe a sorte que tem, assim como eu não percebi antes. Mas e você? O que você procura ainda? Há quantos anos você ainda estará seguindo esse homem que não te ama? Não percebe que poderia ser feliz com alguém que te queira de verdade? Ok, sei que eu não seria uma boa escolha, ainda tenho um longo caminho de redenção, mas eu sei que você causa muita admiração entre homens e mulheres que estariam mais do que dispostos a te fazer feliz…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ao ouvir essas palavras, um grande nó formou-se na garganta dela. Havia muitas verdades que foram ditas por ele, coisas que ela sabia, mas que recusava-se a acreditar, no fundo, ela ainda se via como uma garota amaldiçoada, que não merecia nem seria objeto da atenção de ninguém. Por um momento sua mente a levou a aquele encontro com Totomaru, ainda tão recente, e suas palavras de despedida ecoaram em suas lembranças: "… Mas o que eu disse é sério, lembre-se que sempre estarei esperando por você.". Um grande sentimento de culpa invadiu seus pensamentos, lembrou-se também dos pequenos gestos de carinho ou de amizade que ele tivera com ela (não que ele não fizesse o mesmo por qualquer outra companheira de guilda, rivais de amor!), porém o sentimento de amor e gratidão pelo seu Gray-sama eram maiores que tudo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Bora-san nem ninguém vai entender os sentimentos que Juvia tem por seu Gray-sama! Só quem passou pelo mesmo sofrimento que ela, de ser abandonada, deixada de lado, de nunca ter visto o céu azul, de ser odiada e temida por todos… O pouco de respeito que Juvia teve nessa vida, veio de Gajeel-kun, até que Gray-sama apareceu na vida de Juvia, mesmo como inimigo, ele tratou ela com mais consideração que muitos e salvou a vida dela, arriscando a sua, mesmo ela já tendo sido derrotada.l Gray-sama mostrou o caminho para uma família, Fairy Tail. Juvia sabe que Gray-sama é um homem com muitos problemas, mas sabe que ele tem carinho por ela e ela tem confiança que um dia ele virá a amá-la. E mesmo se não for assim, Juvia sempre será feliz estando ao lado do Gray-sama, nem que seja como sua amiga, Juvia não pode trair o seu amor!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" O coração dela batia descompassadamente, seus sentimentos pareciam um turbilhão em sua mente. Quem era Bora para dar algum conselho para Juvia? Não podia negar que às vezes ela tinha dúvidas. As muitas vezes que Gray a havia rejeitado, doía tanto...Seus esforços jogados no lixo, todo o empenho em fazer pequenas delícias para conquistar o homem amado sendo desperdiçado, doía muito! Era um esforço que ela fazia para manter-se feliz e esperançosa, era cansativo, tão cansativo… Ah, mas aqueles momentos em que ela conseguia arrancar um pequeno sorriso, um discreto toque em suas mãos, uma simples pergunta direcionada a ela, oh, seu coração se enchia de felicidade, seu espírito se elevava aos céus e nada se comparava a isso./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" O rompante sentimental de Juvia pôs Bora em sobreaviso. Ela estava por demais envolvida por Gray para ouvir qualquer coisa. O homem suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto cansado. Nada entraria na cabeça daquela teimosa. Ela teria que encarar as consequências daquele romance unilateral sozinha./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -OK,Ok… Juvia, eu entendi qual é o seu ponto de vista, eu apenas queria te dar um conselho como amigo, coisa que eu gostaria de ser, não posso fazer mais nada por você, a não ser pedir desculpas por todo o mal que eu te fiz um dia e pedir que você considere minha proposta de amizade. Eu sei que tenho que provar a você e muitos outros que não tenho más intenções, que estou tratando de mudar e essa é a chance que eu quero que você me dê. Podemos tentar ser amigos?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A moça parou para pensar. Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Ela teve a dela. Por que não seguir o exemplo de Mestre Makarov e dar essa oportunidade a um homem que humildemente vem pedir a ela? É lógico que ainda seria muito difícil confiar plenamente nele, mas quem sabe, com sua ajuda, nem que seja com este pequeno gesto, ela conseguisse salvar a alma desse homem. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Bora-san, Juvia pensa que pode aceitar sua amizade, mas ela precisa que você prove a ela. Juvia pensa que não é só a ela que você deve pedir desculpas, em Fairy Tail, ela sabe que há outra moça a quem Bora-san deve pedir perdão./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Bora foi pego de surpresa. Ele sabia que a tal maga celestial também estava em Magnólia, sabia que também deveria encará-la, mas não tinha nem pensado em fazer isso assim tão cedo. A lembrança de seu confronto com o verdadeiro Salamandra ainda estava fresca em sua mente, mesmo após tantos anos, e ele já teve encontros com Dragon Slayers o suficiente por um tempo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Ah Juvia querida, eu sei disso e planejo fazer, mas hoje eu queria me dedicar exclusivamente a você. Além disso, acho que você poderia me ajudar intercedendo a meu favor com a Lucia e o Salamandra. Já percebi que aparecer assim do nada pode me causar mais problemas do que soluções. Você faria isso por mim?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Juvia pensa que pode conversar com a Rival de Amor, Bora-san, pensa em ficar na cidade?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Rival de Amor? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Lucy-san! - corrige ela, dando uma pequena risada./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Uh, Lucy-san, hein.. Ah, estou hospedado numa pequena pensão perto da estação de trem, a Flowers Inn, poderíamos nos ver amanhã, tomar o café da manhã juntos e resolver isso de uma vez./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" O sorriso de Juvia era encantador, ela pensou que essa seria uma boa chance de ajudar Bora e encerrar esse capítulo de sua vida./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Está combinado então Bora-san, amanhã nos vemos e trarei Rival de Amor comigo! Agora Juvia vai voltar para a guilda e conversar com ela, deixe que Juvia vai cuidar de tudo!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Num impulso, ela levanta da cadeira e dá um curto abraço em Bora, mas este a aperta em seu peito, enterrando seu nariz nos cabelos dela, aspirando seu perfume fresco como chuva recém caída na terra e sussurra baixinho;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Minha querida, obrigado por tudo que você fez por mim e eu sinto muito por ter deixado você, não sabe o quanto dói em meu coração…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ele a solta e rapidamente beija a testa da moça, antes que ela se afaste. Juvia fica completamente surpresa pela sinceridade que há na voz e nos olhos dele. Com o rosto muito corado e um certo constrangimento, ela se afasta da mesa, paga a conta e sai correndo do café. Seu coração acelerado parece querer sair pela boca. Ela já havia gostado muito desse homem no passado e teria sido tudo diferente em sua vida se em algum momento anterior ele tivesse demonstrado esses sentimentos por ela. Uma pequena lágrima solitária deslizou pelo rosto da bela maga que seguia seu caminho em direção ao seu futuro, seu lar, sua família: Fairy Tail./span/p 


End file.
